fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Scholomance Academy of Magical Arts
The''' House of Genji''' (源氏一族, Genji no Ichizoku), later known as the Genji Shogunate (源氏幕府, Genji Bakufu) and also commonly referred to as the Genji clan (源氏家, Genji ka) and the House of Godly Gears (天賜兵装番, Tenshiheisōban), is an ancient monastic peacekeeping organisation unified by its belief and observance of Magic, specifically the Eternano. Members of the clan were traditionally revelled as the guardians of peace and justice in the Country of Minstrel, and had been renowned throughout the continent for their exceptionally powerful Caster Magic and Holder Magic. The clan is also famous for having produced several notable members who had all held positions of high authority over the years, such as Wizard Saint, and membership to the Magic Council. Today, the influence of the Genji clan is worldwide, having grown rich and powerful over the millenia despite facing many trials, and it was said that no other Guild or organisation could match them in terms of size, influence, authority and power. The equivalent of royalty in the magical world, they are among the oldest and most powerful noble families in Earth Land. Mission Originally conceived by the First Generalissimo as a group of vigilante rebels to combat the Forgotten Gods and their supporters, the House of Genji is one of the three military forces currently under the direct supervision of the Magic Council, together with the Rune Knights and Ten Wizard Saints. Its primary responsibilities consist of: *The defense of the Country of Minstrel and, by extension, the continent. *The deployment of Mages into enemy territory for combat operations. *The deployment of Task Forces as defensive measures against Dark Guilds and Mages. *The imposition of the Magic Council's will and might in Earth Land. *The enforcement and maintenance of law and order in the magical world. Additionally, the House of Genji is also dedicated to recording and maintaining the true history of the world. General Operation The House of Genji, in contrast to the normal operations of modern-day military organisations, does not operate as a cohesive unit normally. The command of the branch houses are generally left to the discretion of its particular General, who commonly runs it whatever way he or she sees fit, allowing for the change of a branch's traditional duties to an entirely new set and even the creation of a separate institution connected to the branch. The only general authority to call forth a combined front would be that of an edict from the Generalissimo, or more often the Council of Five Elders. It is not uncommon for Generals to not see each other as a whole group for long periods of time, except for cases involving a threat to all of the clan, a General's punishment, or to a lesser degree, a General's promotion. On a regular basis, the Generals are spread out all across the Country of Minstrel doing their branch house's duties, whatever they may be. They are, in fact, so far spread out that getting the Generals together as a group could normally take a day to accomplish. Unless specifically ordered by the Generalissimo and Council of Five Elders, Generals can choose whether or not to attend meetings (at their own risk) or not even involve themselves in the daily situations of the Country of Minstrel. Generals are not allowed, without permission, to carry out activities outside of their normal jurisdiction or their branch houses. The General of one branch cannot punish the subordinates of another branch house. Tradition Great Council of State Hundred Day's War The Council of Five Elders and the Central 64 have equal power when it comes to choosing the next Generalissimo of the Genji clan. In the event that they have different opinions as to who the rightful successor should be, a battle between the two candidates for the right of succession will commence, under the supervision of the current Generalissimo. Inheritance Ceremony The Inheritance Ceremony is an acient ritual in which a Generalissimo candidate gets officially recognised as the next Generalissimo of the Genji clan. It is presided over by members of the Council of Five Elders, the Central Sixty-Four, and led by the former Generalissimo. Trials of Ascension The Trials of Ascension are a series of tests and challenges by which Maesters are given as prerequisites in order to progress to the level of Grand Maester in the House of Genji, and are sometimes retaken by Grand Maesters to earn the rank of General. The trials are administered by the Council of Five Elders to any Mage they deem worthy of proceeding to the next rank in the Genji clan. The primary trials are a set of six, known collectively as the 'Transmigration of the Six Paths '(六道輪廻, Rikudō Rinne). Trials of Initiation Uniform Most personnel from the House of Genji wear the standard uniform of a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, and waraji. Generals also wear an armband which carries their branch insignia and number, usually on their left arm. The Generalissimo and members of the Council of Five Elders wear a white haori over the usual Genji clan uniform, with the Main House's family crest emblazoned on the back. Trivia Category:Noble Families